parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad: The Video Game Cutscene 03 The Unknown Theory
This is the Third Cutscene of the Live Action-CGI like Video Game Freedom Squad Transcript * Tyler was on the Rooftop Training his Martial Arts Skills * Vix: I see Tyler training * Sento Kiyru: Yeah. * Lillypad: Kombat. * Sam Collins: You Think He'll Be All Right? * Donatello: Don't Worry He Just Needs to Train Harder * Michelangelo: Yeah. * Ben Tennyson: Come on guys let's get back to sento's lab * The Others Walked back to sento's lab * Sento Kiyru: I'll tell you about my daughter. * Raphael: Ok We're Listening. * Sento Kiyru: She is a human and fox hybrid. * Raphael: WHAAAAAAAAT?! * Vix: I know it sounds crazy. * Raphael: I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY YOU FOXY LITTLE BRAT WART! * Raphael Gets out His Sais and Goes Crazy and Attacks Vix * Ben Tennyson: RAPH CALM DOWN!!! * Raphael: DON'T TELL ME THAT NOW IM BUSY! * Tyler Klause: (crying) Stop It now. * Leonardo: RAPH!!!!!!! * Kamen Rider Build protects Vix * Raphael: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! * Tyler Klause: I SAID STOP IT! * Tyler Punches Raphael Angirly in the Face * Raphael Gets punched into the wall and is bleeding and drops to the floor bleeding * Tyle Klause: (chuckles) I Can't belive you'd did this just to hurt her * Raphael: Ty Are You? * Tyler Klause: Yeah I Know Im A Superheroic Cyber Who's trying to help evreybody * Raphael: Tyler I'm sorry for raging. * Tyler Klause: It's Ok and im sorry for punching you angirly * Tyler Helps Raph Up * They noticed Shadowborg had entered the lab * Shadowborg: WHERE'S ADAGIO?!?! * Roland Williams: We're Not Telling You! * Shadowborg: I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!!! * Shadowborg pushes Roland away * Leonardo Gets out his Katanas and Charges at Shadowborg * Leonardo: YOU BETTER BACK THE SHELL AWAY FROM ADAGIO! * Leonardo Slices Shadowborg But Shadowborg Dodges * Shadowborg: There you are Adagio. * Adagio: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! * Josephene McCormick: GET AWAY FROM HIM * Josephene McCormick Eletricutes herself to get shadowborg away from adagio * Adagio: I am the new White Blaster Beetleborg! * Adagio Fills himself up with electricity and his eyes glows blue * Shadowborg: Oh no. * Adagio: BEETLE BONDER!!! * Adagio Summons his Beetlebonder and Raises it up High in the Air * Adagio: BEETLE BLAST!!! *Adagio Morphs into the White Blaster Beetleborg *Shadowborg: HEY I REGONIZE THAT ARMOR!!!! *All: BEETLE BONDERS! *Drew Jo and Roland Summon there Beetle Bonders and Raise Them In The Air *All: BEETLE BLAST! *Shadowborg: I REGONIZE YOU ALL!!! *Roland: Allow Us to Introduce Ourselves Shadowborg *Drew: The Name's Borgs Beetleborgs *Shadowborg: You're Name's About to Be Mud. *Drew: And You My Friend Are About to Be History *Shadowborg Growls Angirly *Roland: This Bug's Beggining to Bug Me *Drew: Let's send him back where he belongs! *Shadowborg: DON'T SHOOT ME!!!